1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a firing kiln, especially a vacuum firing kiln for dental ceramic purposes. More especially, this invention relates to a firing kiln having a fixed firing platform and including means which automatically raise a portion of the firing kiln to allow the disposition of articles to be fired or removal of articles from the firing platform. This invention is particularly concerned with a means for slowly raising an upper portion of a firing kiln comprising a hollow firing chamber including heating means from a lower portion containing a fixed firing platform which fixed firing platform is approximately at the same height as the upper edge of the lower portion and the lower edge of the upper portion.